


imagine

by 50_Shades_of_Hydra



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drunk Sex, Hardcore, M/M, explicit imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:39:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50_Shades_of_Hydra/pseuds/50_Shades_of_Hydra
Summary: Inspired by Ariana Grande's song, imagine. Just another smut. Just another two grown man make love to each other.





	imagine

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my first mature-almost-explicit fic.

#  ****

 

##  ****

 

Jack and Brock got out from the bar where they’re having their good time. Not too drunk, but they still can drive. Jack dug his hand into his pocket to search for the car key. Jack opened up the passenger door and gestured Brock to climb in.

 

 

“Jackass.” Brock joked.

 

 

Jack scrunched his face at Brock. Sure he feels intimidated by Brock’s statement, but he used to it already. Brock is sure a potty mouth.

 

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

Jack drove to his apartment not far from the bar. Only took about 10 minutes or so. When he arrived, he parked his car at the sideways and stopped the engine. Both of them got out the car and Jack locked it. Both of them walked to the apartment and took the stairs to the third of four storey. Brock had been straining himself from kissing Jack ever since they got in the apartment. He had to wait until Jack opened the door and switched on the lights.

 

 

When both of them entered the living room and the door behind them closed, Brock wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck and started planting his lips on Jack’s.

 

 

Jack smiled in his kiss and pulled out slowly and gently. “Impatient. Take off the shoes first.”

 

 

Brock hesitated but obeyed the order. He kicked his shoes aside and walked to the couch, patted on his side. Jack grinned and proceed to move to sit beside Brock, who is so eager to kiss that lips again. Lips that had been stained with good wine.

 

 

__Imagine a world like that……._ _

 

 

They kissed again but this time, it was passionate. Their deepened the moment with lip sucking, soft biting, and licking. Jack pulled Brock on his lap and let him straddled his thighs. He grind his layered cock against Brock’s. He wrapped his arms around Brock’s waist to increase the tension.

 

 

Brock responded the action by wrapped his arms around Jack and doing the same. It’s the sensation that ignited the fire in them. The fire of desire and lust.

 

 

Jack thrust his tongue delicately into Brock’s mouth and exploring inside him. The arms that coiled around Jack tightened. Their chest pressed altogether.

 

 

Jack pulled himself from Brock’s lips just to taste his skin. Cheekbones. Chiseled jaw that had been covered with stubble. Neck. The collarbone that jutted out underneath the dark green t-shirt. Brock gasped and shuddered at the touch. It sends shiver down his spine. And his cock.

 

 

Jack couldn’t wait to explore more. So, Jack tugged at the hem of the shirt and pulled it upward. Brock raised his arms to ease Jack’s task.

 

 

Brock’s shaking hands started to unbutton Jack shirt and peeled it off from Jack’s body. Both of their bodies are well-built, but Jack’s better because he’s tall that Brock thought it will be a good use to reach higher place that he can’t reach. 

 

 

Now that they’re shirtless, they pressed their bodies again, arms wrapping around each other, giving each other passionate kiss. Bodies rocking with each other.

 

 

Jack continued his exploration on Brock’s body from the collarbones till the chest. Whilst Brock’s hand clenching at the back of Jack’s short, sleek black hair.

 

 

Jack couldn’t hold it anymore. He wrapped his arms around Brock’s torso and hoisted his legs around Jack’s waist. He stood up and carried Brock to their shared bedroom.

 

 

Brock had been moved in here since few months ago when he decided he would love to. As long as they pay the rent and share their expenses, that would be okay for Jack.

 

 

Jack dropped Brock on the mattress softly and full with care. Then, he proceed with unbutton his jeans and socks, followed by Brock. Jack completed the task by removing the crumpled jeans at Brock’s ankle and took off the socks as well.

 

 

Brock’s body is squirming when Jack crept his way to rest his body on top of him. They almost could hear their own heartbeat when the chests lapping each other. Jack’s lips searching for Brock’s and kissed it. This time, it was rougher than before. Making out under the moonlight that illuminating the room cuz why not. The night’s even cold but their bodies felt opposite. The hot air of love, lust and desire surrounded them.

 

 

Jack’s hand rummaging the lamp drawer besides the bed and found a bottle of lube. It’s like an automatic response when Brock spread his legs under Jack to give him some space. They broke their kiss and Jack sat up straight to slick up his hard-rock cock. Brock spread even more, a cue for Jack to wet his hole.

 

 

When they were ready, Jack aligned his cock at Brock’s entrance. Do he need a permission? Nah, they already done it like dozens of time. No need for permission.

 

 

Brock pull his legs and squeezed his thighs at Jack’s waist, just to feel the friction when Jack made his way to Brock. Jack held Brock’s legs and hoisted them on his shoulder. To deepen the bliss they’re having. He kissed at the both of inner thighs, at the same time pushing and pulling his cock in his entrance. That would sent sensation that made his nerve flowed to his cock, make it flaccid and rigid.

 

 

Brock brought his hand to his lips to wet it and brought it to stroke his cock. After some moments, they changed positions and poses to try various way to satisfy both of them. From the back. Standing up against the wall. Bending down. On their working table. You name it.

 

 

Jack cradled Brock back to their bed and finish off their activity. Brock wanted to stroke his cock, but Jack swatted the hand away and it’s Jack’s hand instead to aggressively pumped his cock while he sped up the pace of fucking. Almost there. Almost there……..

 

 

“AAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!~~~~”

 

 

Both of them came at the same time. Their bodies fall on each other limply for a while. They are in recovery process after the insane performance they did. Maybe for a second time. Or third. They lose count there. Not even sure why they did that. It must be because they had fall in love with each other. __HARD__.   

 

 

After a few moments, Jack stood up and grabbed a handful of towel for both of them. Then, he went to the bathroom to obtain a small basin and collect some lukewarm water from the faucet. Next, he soaked the towels and brought the basin to the bedroom.

 

 

From the view at the door, he could see Brock struggling to sit up straight. Ok maybe he was being a bit rough there, but at least, both of them got their satisfaction.

 

 

He set the basin on the floor beside their bed and took a towel to squeeze excess water. Jack fold the towel in several folds and tend Brock with wiping the body, especially his torso where he had been stained with his cum. Then, he flipped other clean fold and proceed to wipe his hole, but this time, he had to be extra tender. Same goes to his legs.

 

 

Now, it’s Jack’s turn. He helped Brock by squeeze the towel, fold it and hand it to him. Jack scooted closer to Brock so that he can wiped him easily. When it came to his cock, Brock intentionally tease it, but Jack stopped Brock’s hand. He do want a second round, but he decided to give them a better rest. Tomorrow will be a long day.   

 

 

After they finished wiping the bodies off, Jack dipped the towel in the basin and brought it to the bathroom to leave it there. He can always wash them tomorrow.

 

 

Once he returned to his room, Brock’s already falling asleep with his side. Jack shook his head and went to the closet and acquire a night trousers from Brock’s section. He went to the sleeping man.

 

 

“Hey, wake up a for a while. Let’s put on your pants.”

 

 

Brock obeyed and sit up to wear the pants. Without hesitation, he flopped back to his pillow and a faint snore can be heard. Jack can only smiled at Brock. Maybe he’s tired after being handled roughly. He covered him with the blanket and went to his side to slide in, joining Brock to the dreamland.

 

 

The flower inside Jack’s heart bloomed. They’ve been together for a long time. Should he make a move?

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my English, punctuation, grammar and everything. Thank you for reading this.


End file.
